whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Arhampedia:Requests for user rights/RFA archive
Nominations Billy "Mrblonde267" Arrowsmith Support #First of all, not only has Billy's activity towards the site been wonderful and of a very high, consistent standard, but Billy's a very nice guy to get on with and talk to as well. He's an admin over at the DC Database already, and his work in areas such as getting us a forum of our own. Therefore, I know I'm not alone in thinking he should be an admin. Have at it, Billy, mate. I have every confidence in you. :) --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 13:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #The guys have been talking this over for a long time. With the site looking like we may get some new users, I can think of no one else worthy of the right as administrator. But switch to mibbit already, Blonde! ;) The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 13:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 13:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #I can't think of any legitimate reason to oppose this nomination. Madclaw pounds Billy's chest! Madclaw 13:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #I can't think of anyone who'd do a better job. Grocery Joker says: "Enter GB's Grocery Store!" 18:14, 31 May 2009 (UTC) But I won't do that. Neutral Optional candidate Q&A #Why do you want to become an administrator? #* For the ladies. #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #* To keep people in check, so that organized chaos doesn't become the bad kind of chaos. #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #* Like all great technical positions, it can be exploited for political tyranny. #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #* Administrators should act on a friendly level with new users and not claim unfair superiority, but be prepared to stand in where authority is required. #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #* By sitting in the corner and sulking. #Of your articles or contributions to Arkhampedia, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #* A good musician never spoils the soup. #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #* Category work, main page updates, community organization, stub templates and infoboxes, welcoming new users, etc. #How important is it for you to be involved in things such as Good Article's, Featured Articles and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? #* Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis important. #Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? #* When the administrator does it, that means it's not illegal. #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? #* Welcoming new contributors is a fundamental part of a wiki, because new people are always the future of a wiki. #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? #* Administrators should talk problems like this over first, or at least write something in the summary. But who watches the Watchmen? Other Watchmen. #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? #* First, I would block the user, and then, I would block his family. #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? #* Almost never a good idea. If the person has ceased being more useful than not, and proven themselves beyond reason in destructive tendencies, it might be reasonable. Otherwise, it's always better to talk things out. #If you could change any one thing about Arkhamedia, what would it be? #* More pictures of my face, everywhere and all over everything. #Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? #* It looks fine. #Have you ever considered becoming a regular visitor to the Arkhampedia IRC chat? #* No. (yes) #How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other related communities (Batman Wiki, DC Database, Marvel Database, Darthipedia, Uncyclopedia) trying to change policies here? #* Policies? Iunno. I guess a melting pot is a good thing, but blind change isn't. #What villain has the best chance of taking over Gotham City? (You're advised to answer, "The Joker, of course", or you may find yourself a victim of A certain deadly magic trick) #* The Joker. Billy knows his place. #Who is the hottest female in Gotham City? (Note: The only correct answer is Poison Ivy, and if you lay your filthy hands on her Madclaw will rip your heart out!) #* Batgirl, no question. #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? #* It's contextual. Policy should be based on consensus, but it should also protect us from groups of idiots. #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? #* DC Database Administration... also, I was a CIT. And I'm a certified Baby Sitter with the Red Cross. #Will you offer us free cookies? #* I'm not sure my browser supports them. #Will you bring beer to our meetings? #* Of course. Comments * Deadpool has commissioned this RfA to be done, and I'll ask Billy now. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 13:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC) * I feel honored, and I graciously accept. Thanks a lot guys, it feels great to be welcomed as an official member of the team. I pledge to be as responsible with the position as I am deadly. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:05, 23 May 2009 (UTC) My God, Billy, you cannot be denied now after those epic answers. :) --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 07:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) *Hey, I never got to fill out the admin questions! I'd better do it ;) The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Arkhampedia